Diagnosis
by GoldenBlackSparklez
Summary: It's a new year at beacon, and 8 people don't know what relationships they have already. About a month after they passed initiation and were sorted into teams, Crimson starts to faint constantly in class. Is it just a phase? Or will something bad happen?
1. Epilogue

**This is a RWBY fanfic, it is also my very first story, all credit for RWBY goes to Roosterteeth/Monty Oum except for my OC's. Well, here we go. I hope you enjoy! Caution, this story may contain swearing, so If you don't like it, leave, I warned you, but others who don't give a crap, read on! ~ RWBYRose1224**

Epilogue

Crimsons P.o.v

The curtains are shut, and the door is closed.

|_beep beep beep_|

I groan as I pull myself out of bed. My alarm is across the room, my Mom put it there so I would actually get out of bed in the morning. Speaking of which, it was 5:30am.

/_ mom must have done that_ /

I turn the light on and notice a note on my mirror. "Come downstairs when your ready. Love, Mom" I don't bother getting dressed, or getting ready in that matter. I leave my room and step down the first step, then another, and another, and another, until I reach the landing. I can hear Mom and Armand arguing.

"We have to tell her!"

"No, not yet!"

"GODDAMMIT ARMAND! LET ME FUCKING TELL HER"

"Tell me what?" They both stop to stare at me.

"Oh...um..."

Armand started his sentence, but couldn't finish before my Mom cut him off.

"You're going to be a sister!"


	2. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

When my eyes opened, it was pitch black, except for the light coming from my alarm clock.

It was 7:53.

"Holy shit! I'm late for the dust plane!"

Ohshitohshitohshit

I sped myself to the pickup zone, and the first person I saw was…

"Navy Xiao Long! You forgot to text me!"

"Sorry cousin, but you weren't the only one late."

I noticed he was still in his pyjamas. I couldn't keep in it any longer.

Navy's P.o.v

"Quit laughing at me!"

I scowled at Crimson, but she wouldn't stop. I do the only thing I can do. I bring out Rep.

"Laugh one more time and you'll be flying to Beacon."

"Okay okay! I'll stop! Geez, you're such a fucking buzz kill."

I notice Crimson glance over my shoulder. It's probably a squirrel she's looking at, since she gets so distracted by the stupidest things,.

Crimson's P.o.v

...

I still can't believe Navy threatened me with Rep, and he is such a copycat! When I forged my weapon, he copied it and made the name backwards! I see a blonde-haired woman running towards us. I swear her "ti-tays" are strangling her with each step she takes.

Oh, it's aunt Yang!

I smile at her, and Navy must've noticed because he turned around to see who I was smiling at.

"Holy Fuck! Hide me!"

Navy is such a damn coward. Hiding from his mom like that.

"Hello Aunt Yang!"

Yang is my aunt. For those of you who haven't figured out yet, my mom is Ruby Rose. My Moms boyfriend is a Faunus, so when I was born, I was born a Faunus. Only my Mom and Armand know this. Anyways, I couldn't hear what aunt Yang was saying. Navy came out of hiding and pointed to the now in-sight dust plane.

"It's coming. You ready?"

"Well no shit Sherlock."

Sometimes Navy could ask the stupidest questions. The little sh-

"That's Right! Crimson, I wanted to give you explosive rounds for Per*"

"Oh, thanks aunt Yang"

I gave a hug and smile before the plane got here.

"Bye Mom!"

Navy exclaimed.

I get on the dust plane with Navy, but I notice that there are only 6 only people on. Weird. I notice a boy with shaggy brown hair. He looks interesting I guess, so I walk over to him.

"Soooooooooo… Hello?"

"Hi."

"My name is Crimson!"

"Cool."

"And you are?..."

"None of your business"

"Heyyyyy"

"What now!?"

"Tell me your name."

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"C'mon"

**_ 5 minutes later_**

"Pleeaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeee"

"No"

"Pleeeeeaaaaassssssssssss-"

N:"JUST TELL HER YOUR GODAMN FUCKING NAME ALREADY!"

"Ugh. Fine. My name is -"

***A/N - Per is pronounced pear, and it would be awesome if you could please leave some feedback, as this is my first fanfiction on this site.**


	3. Chapter Two - A New Life

"My name is..."

He sighs before continuing.

"Cole."

"Cole. That's a nice name. It's actually kinda cute..."

I can see a shade of red streak across his face.

"Oh um... Thanks I guess"

I sit down beside him and look out the window. I notice another ship flying towards us.

**Cole's P.o.v**

She looks like one of Moms friends

. "Are you related to Ruby Rose?"

"Yeah. I'm her daugh-"

We both feel the plane shake violently.

** Narrators P.o.v **

Just then, the plane got hi-jacked by-

**Crimsons P.o.v **

"The white fang!"

Did they finally find out about Armand?

Navy: "HOLAY SHIT GUYS!"

"Navy, you don't take the heat, stay behind for defence. Cole, you stay with him. I need to sort this out by myself..."

I say the last part to myself.

" Why do I have to stay behind with hot pants?"

I walk up to him and poke my finger into his chest.

" because I don't know you, what weapons you're good with, or your fighting style. So stay the fuck behind with Navy. I know these people better than you do. Trust me."

"Why should **I **trust **you?"**

"Because. Reasons you mustn't know of."

I use my semblance, which is speed, just like my moms, to get away.


	4. It's just a waste of time

**I will no longer be uploading new chapters to this story, due to its useless existence and waste of time and space. I'm just a worthless girl who can't do crap, so, why bother? To your relief, I have abandoned the story so you don't have to waste you time reading this. I'm sorry I put you through this. **

**Until our paths cross,**

**Farewell**

**\- DisgraceofRWBY1224**


End file.
